


One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

by TalysAlankil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Past Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's a mess since his breakup with Nico…until he gets a helping hand from two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Back, Two Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



> Inspired by [JSwander's fanart](http://talysalankil.tumblr.com/post/117893442802/jswander-good-morning-tell-me-they-are) and [Yvie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/) tags on it.
> 
> Thanks [Mab](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab) for beta-reading this!

Will opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar place. Nothing unusual, as of late. If anything, the biggest shock was that he was lying in his underwear on a couch, not naked in someone's bed.

Reflexively, before even trying to figure out where he was, he checked his phone. Yup. That text was still there.

_I'm starting to wonder who I was dating all these years._

He dropped the device, throwing his head back against the armrest—painfully so. Last night, like every night for the past few months, was a blur.

_"Will? Gods, Will, what're you—?"_

_"That's it, you're coming with us."_

Indistinct voices and faces. All Will could remember clearly was the rain, the cold, and the dark. An arm wrapping around him, warm and steady, leading him…wherever he was now, probably.

The rich, warm scent of coffee wafted in, and Will forced his eyes open. The sooner he parted with…whoever had brought him home but not considered him worthy of fucking, the better. In his attempt to get up, he rolled off the couch, painfully landing on the floor. Grunting, he scrambled to his feet and followed the smell to its source.

"Good morning."

Will froze at the voice, before he'd even processed the image in front of him. "Percy?"

His incredulous question was only answered with a smirk. Percy was sitting on the kitchen counter, shirtless, grey sweatpants riding low on his hips, a bowl in hand. Next to him stood Jason, similarly dressed—or undressed—. He turned to greet Will. "Hey, man. Coffee?"

Will's brain kicked in with a delay. He knew they'd moved in together a month ago, but Will had never gotten around to visiting them.

"Will? Are you with me, man?"

"Um. Yeah. Okay." Words seemed to elude Will; all he could do was stare. He'd woken up expecting to come face-to-face with a one-night-stand, and what he found instead was two friends. Two _attractive_ friends, who, if the outline in Percy's pants was any indication, were barely more dressed than Will was. He stared, transfixed, tracing the curves and lines of Percy's body. His cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess, his eyes shining in a distinct way.

Will realized Percy was staring back, and he averted his gaze, blushing. Just then, Jason offered him a mug of coffee, and Will was forced to look up at him. Jason's hair was more tidy than Percy's, but his skin was flushed even darker. From up close, there was no mistaking the musky scent on his skin, even through the smell of coffee.

"Did I—did we—" He wasn't sure how to say it in a way that wouldn't risk offending them. Even worse, his brain decided to provide the mental image anyway, and he felt a rush of blood to his groin—which would be noticeable very quickly in his boxer shorts.

"Of course not," Jason said. "We found you wasted at the Lotus Lounge and hitting on anything with a dick. Percy and I thought it'd be better if we took you home with us. But we wouldn't—"

"Not when you were too drunk to consent," Percy completed, grinning.

Will didn't doubt their word, but his relief was tinged with disappointment. And that didn't explain what he plainly saw in front of him. "But then—" He paused, his brain putting the pieces together. "You two? How long has _that_ been going on?"

Percy chuckled. "A few weeks. After we moved in. I swear it was just a bro thing when we decided to live together."

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, but he didn't argue. "Will—what were you doing last night?"

Jason's concern made Will's stomach clench with apprehension. This was _not_ a talk he wanted to have. Not ever, but especially not hungover, surrounded by two hot men barely out of their afterglow while he himself was half-hard in his underwear. "I think you put it nicely yourself. Getting wasted and hitting on anything with a dick."

"How long has this been going on?" Percy asked.

Will shrugged. "A while."

"This is about Nico, isn't it?" Jason asked. "That's why you haven't been around since your breakup."

Will remained silent for a moment. Of course it was about Nico. That would be obvious to anyone with a brain. "I have other friends. He needed you guys more than I did." He tried to have a definite tone, and to mark his words by setting his untouched mug down on the kitchen table, but he mostly felt like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"Obviously not," Percy snapped.

Jason cast him a brief look, but he turned back to Will. "You didn't have to give up on all of us just for his sake. We can still be friends with both of you, you know that."

"That's not—" So much for his excuse. "I just—needed some time to myself, after—" His voice broke. After all these months, he still couldn't even _say_ it. Say that Nico had broken up with him.

Jason took him in his arms. "I know. But that's the point. We're here for you, you shouldn't have stayed on your own."

Will rested his head in the crook of Jason's neck, relaxing for a moment. But the closeness, the warmth of their bare skin pressed against each other caught up to him, the lingering musk in Jason's scent shooting arousal through his veins. His brain was still just fuzzy enough with sleep, Jason's embrace just comfortable enough, and Will didn't pull away, pressing himself closer instead, hips bucking. His lips found the pulse of Jason's neck, tearing a barely audible purr out of him.

Before Will could press any further, though, Jason took a step back. "Will?"

He had two choices: cower in shame, or press his luck. Maybe there was still just enough alcohol in his system, or maybe he had just lost it, but he grinned at Jason and went for the latter. "Make me forget him. Both of you." He'd been looking all over for someone who might, and the solution had been right here all along.

Jason frowned, his eyes widening, and he glanced at Percy. Percy, however, merely shrugged and smiled. "Sounds like a terrible idea. Let's do it!"

Will stared at him for a moment, surprised at how easy he'd agree. Before he knew it, Percy was off the kitchen counter, pinning Will against the wall by his wrists. "Something like this?"

He was hovering inches away from Will's skin, too close for comfort, too far for friction. Will strained against his grasp, to no avail; but then, Jason appeared beside him. "C'mon, Perce, don't forget about your actual boyfriend."

He cast Will a wicked glance as he said the words, that Will only understood when one of Jason's hand clasped around his wrist. Jason and Percy held him in place, and they kissed, Jason tangling a hand in Percy's hair as Percy took advantage of his free hand to reach down the back of Jason's sweatpants. Jason reacted by pressing closer to Percy, rutting against him with a low moan.

Will whimpered in frustration at the show he was forced to watch. His dick was painfully hard, tenting the fabric of his boxers, but he couldn't even be embarrassed by it. He needed some relief.

Percy chuckled against Jason's lips, and pulled away. "Do you want to—"

Jason nodded, turned to Will, and crashed his lips against Will's, pressing their bodies together, finally giving Will some friction. His brain overloaded, and he acted on autopilot, kissing and nipping and biting, grinding against Jason's erection. At some point, Jason's lips left his and Will moved to Jason's neck again, eliciting a shiver when he gently bit down on the soft skin.

Jason had traded places with him against the wall, but Will only realized it when heat closed up against his back as Percy closed his arms around Will. He could feel Percy's cock against his ass cheek, Percy's lips running a line down the back of his neck, his hands finding Will's nipples and teasing, caressing. One slid down Will's chest, past the waistband of his boxers, and Will moaned encouragingly. Percy chuckled, the sound vibrating against Will's skin, and his fingers stayed put, inches from Will's dick.

Will stopped nipping at Jason's neck and let out a cry of frustration, only earning him another laugh from Percy. He ground against Will's ass, making Will gasp and lean back into his embrace, freeing Jason's hands. The blonde cupped his jaw, kissing Will as his other hand joined Percy's. They wrapped around Will's cock at the same time, making his knees buckle at the sudden contact, but both men held him up, and Jason kept their lips locked together.

Jason and Percy's linked hands moved slowly up and down the length of his cock, almost painfully so. Will finally remembered he was more than a bundle of overstimulated nerves, and untangled his hands from Jason's hair, struggling to get rid of his boxers and give the boys more freedom of movement. He let them drop around his ankles, then worked on Jason's sweatpants as well.

He'd barely grabbed Jason's cock when Percy let go of him completely. Jason didn't, though, and Will barely registered Percy's warmth leaving his back. Jason alone was already too much for him to handle; it was hard just to focus on stroking Jason.

Percy's return came in hands grabbing Will's ass cheeks and spreading them, just as Jason twisted his hand around the head of Will's cock. Will's knees buckled again, and Jason let go of his dick to keep him up. He rested his head on Jason's shoulder, just as a cold finger pressed against his ass, slick with lube. For a still moment, Percy didn't push any further, and Will panted hard. Then Percy's finger entered him, sending shivers up his spine as Percy stretched him, strangely delicate and gentle after his rough treatment earlier.

Will's brain felt like it had short-circuited, his hand resting on Jason's cock without moving. The avalanche of sensations was more than he'd felt in months of quick fucks with strangers, and he wasn't used to anything like this anymore.

It took him a moment for his mind to clear, Jason holding him gently. He looked up at Jason, took in his warm smile. He met it with a mischievous grin, and sank to his knees, briefly wincing at the cold tiled floor. Percy yelped in surprise, but Will ignored him. His hand was still wrapped around Jason's cock, and he met it with his lips, taking half of Jason in at once. If there was one thing a series of one-night stands had helped him learn, it was how to control his gag reflex.

Jason let out a low, drawn-out moan as Will sucked him, then trailed kisses up his length, all the while lazily stroking him. Percy was still stretching Will's ass, pressing three fingers in now, brushing up against his prostate every once in a while—too regularly to be accidental, but not enough to send Will over the edge. Not that Will blamed him: he had no intention to end things so soon.

"You know—we should—take this—" Jason's voice came in short huffs, cut by his panting and moaning.

Percy got the message. "Up. Bedroom." He pulled his fingers free and got to his feet.

Will almost whined, but he let go of Jason, taking his offered hand and pulling himself up.

They remained frozen for a moment, panting heavily in the small kitchen. Percy was also naked, Will noticed, though he hadn't seen him undress. "I—I don't know where the bedroom is," Will pointed out.

Jason chuckled, and led the way, leaving his sweatpants on the floor. Will shrugged, and abandoned his boxers there as well, then followed him across the living room.

The bedroom had started out as "a bro thing", as Percy had put it. It was furnished with two beds, but they had been pushed against each other in the middle. That was all Will saw of the room before Jason dropped on the bed, and his erect cock was too big a temptation for Will to resist for even a moment. He took a step towards the bed, but Percy caught his arm and turned him around.

"I haven't had you to myself a lot yet," Percy said.

Will chuckled, and didn't wait for more: he pulled Percy closer, and kissed him hard. His hand found Percy's cock, and he gave it a tentative stroke, satisfied to feel Percy's moan down his throat. Percy bucked his hips, pushing hard against Will and making him back up against the bed. Finally, he broke their kiss.

"Can I fuck you?"

Will couldn't help but chuckle at his phrasing, his almost timid way of asking, but he nodded anyway. "Yes. Gods, yes."

Percy grinned and pulled open the drawer in the nightstand. While he was rummaging through it, Will turned back to Jason. Their eyes met as Jason lazily stroked his own cock, and he smirked at Will.

Will smiled back. "Let me take care of that." He climbed onto the bed, on his hands and knees, and briefly hovered over Jason's cock before taking it in his mouth again. He sank lower and lower, taking all of Jason in at once. He reached the base of Jason's cock, his nose pressing against his skin, swallowing around him, moaning to make his throat vibrate. A high-pitched whimper rewarded his efforts, and he slowly moved his head up again, replacing his mouth with his hand and slowly stroking Jason's dick.

He heard Percy moving back, unwrapping a condom and slicking it with lube. He only acknowledged Percy when his weight made the mattress sink. Will twisted his shoulders to look him in the eye. "I'm ready."

Percy let out a small chuckle and grabbed Will's hips. He pressed the tip of his cock against Will's hole. Will closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Percy pushed inside, slowly filling him, stretching him beyond his earlier preparation. Will gasped, his face pressed against Jason's cock.

Finally, Percy was all the way in. He stopped moving, allowing Will to get used to the sensation long enough to catch his breath. Then Percy pulled back almost completely, making Will whimper at the empty feeling.

It took Will a moment to get used to Percy's thrusts, to regain control of his own mind, to focus on the way Jason's hips quivered. He pushed his cock against Will's face, smearing pre-come across his cheek. Will looked up at Jason, taking in his shallow breaths, his closed eyes, the low sounds he made when Will grabbed his cock, stroking it while he kept it pressed to his cheek.

Will cried out when Percy hit his prostate. Heat and pressure pooled at the base of his cock; he needed to touch himself, to grant himself release, but he refused to do so, refused to be the first to come. So instead, he sped his strokes on Jason's cock, jerking him off the way he wished he could jerk himself off.

Jason's body tensed under him, his moans turned breathless, his back arched. He came wordlessly, in hot spurts on Will's face and in his hair, but Will didn't care. That was all the restraint he could muster. He pumped Jason through his orgasm, then moved his hand down to his own cock. Before he could touch himself, Percy caught his hand, then grabbed his cock with his other hand. Will didn't even struggle, pressing his face against the taut skin of Jason's stomach as Percy sent him over the edge.

His orgasm left him collapsed on top of Jason, barely aware of Percy's own cries of pleasure. He winced slightly when Percy pulled out, but Jason grabbed him then, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

When Jason let go of him, Will nuzzled in the crook of his neck. He was half sprawled across Jason's body, Percy tucked against Jason's other side. Will's hand met Percy's halfway across Jason's chest, and his heart beat slowed. His arousal faded, the excitement making way for a comfortable warmth. "Thank you."

Percy snickered. "Anytime, man."

"We'll still have to talk about this, though," Jason added.

"Yeah. I know. We will." Will sighed. "Can I sleep first?"

Jason chuckled softly. "Of course. I think we all need a few more hours of sleep, anyway."


End file.
